Meeting the Parents
by That70sWriter
Summary: Jackie and Eric return to Point Place to meet his parents for the first time as a couple. Of course Red wants to fix cars and Kitty wants to cook, and Jackie wants him to meet her parents... nothing can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Parents**

"Oh Eric I don't know why we agreed to do this..." muttered Jackie anxiously, tugging at the hem of her scarlett turtleneck. Eric smiled at her, equally as nervous, but hiding it far better than she was. They had been dating for about six months and after weeks of Eric begging, complementing, and pleading, he had convinced her that it was time to return to Point Place to tell his parents that they were in fact a couple. She was hesitant, but a little flattery went a long way and now they were sitting in the Vista Cruiser in the Forman's driveway. This was the first time Jackie had been in Point Place in five years now, and she was nervous of being recognized by one of her old cheerleading friends, or worse, Stev- Hyde. But Jackie was fabulous, her lips were scarlett, to match her turtleneck, her jeans were tight in all the right places, and her heels made her legs look even longer than they really were.

She smiled at her reflection, fluffing her hair momentarily, it was now only at her shoulders, and it was much easier to deal with and Eric continually told her how much he loved it. At first she thought it was because she was unhappy with the style she had chosen, but then she realized that he actually liked the way she looked, and he was never afraid to express it. Jackie's car door opened, courtesy of Eric, and he took her hand, leading her out of the car. "Are you ready m'lady?" he asked, putting a large hand onto her soft and pale face. She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, he took that moment to study her face.

It was more worn now, with small frown lines on her eyes and almost imperceptible lines on her forehead. Her lips, while still thick and lush, were pursed more often now that her final exams were on the horizon. Her hair framed her features perfectly, and her pale skin was so smooth it was like looking at porcelain, she was perfect and feminine and everything good in the world; it wasn't just her face that changed. She now was kinder to others, more empathetic, because she had a painful past, and she had learned to acknowledge it instead of ignoring as she always did with Hyde and Michael. Eric taught her to be open, and she taught him how to ignore what others think. Their relationship had matured further than any of their previous relationships ever went. The two told each other things they never imagined telling anyone.

Her pain over her parent's abandonment, his inadequacy in his father's eyes, her constant fear that nobody loved her, his fear that he'll let everyone down. The two were best friends and lovers. Now it was time to show his family what had happened to him in the past six months after they once again told him that he should wait for Donna (even though she had already been gone for seven months at the time) and he stormed out, proclaiming that he was never coming back. Then, he found love from an unexpected source. From a girl who made him feel like Spiderman, she was his Mary Jane, and he would protect her from the villains of her past. But now, they had to meet his parents.

"Let's go," he said, walking towards the sliding door in the kitchen. She followed closely behind, keeping her eyes peeled for Donna. The two walked into the kitchen and a wave of familiarity washed over her and tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly brushed them away, and watched Eric's eyes light up at being home. She wondered to herself if that was how he looked when he got home from Africa. "Mom?" he called out, "Dad?" he added, slightly less enthusiastically. Kitty rushed into the room, a big smile on her matronly face, she saw Eric and ran to him, enveloping him in a smothering hug, kissing his face all over. "Oh my baby boy!" she cooed, pulling him back from her, "You look well fed for once well isn't that swell!" she said, using her signature Kitty laugh. He nodded, flushing a light pink as his mother patted his stomach.

"I've been getting fed well for a while now," he started his eyes darting over to Jackie. Kitty's eyes followed his and saw Jackie's hand clutched in her son's. They widened dramatically, but before she could exclaim loudly her surprise, Red walked in, and he immediately noticed their hand holding. "Finally chosen a girl who can hold a flashlight and a decent conversation eh?" asked Red, grinning at Jackie as she beamed up at him. He was glad to know that she looked up to him as a father figure, at least one person in that relationship did. He pulled Jackie into a slightly awkward hug, he had missed her loud mouthed attitude and her take-no-prisoners lifestyle. "Long time no see." Jackie said, smiling up at his big bald head. In fact, it had been a long, LONG time. Years even.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly. Kitty decided that she had enough time of no talking and she burst into a loud laugh, "You two!?" she exclaimed, her eyes bugging now, she pointed between them, "You two!?" she asked again. Jackie gulped, panic alighting her features. Eric brought her close to him. "Look Mom, we've been living together for a while, she was my roommate, and then we started going out and we've been dating for 6 months. She makes me happy, happier than Donna ever did. That's a promise." Kitty stared at them for a moment before breaking into tears and pulling them both into a smothering hug. "Oh my baby!" she cried, kissing them both. Jackie started hugging Mrs. Forman in return, which initially shocked the middle aged mother, but in a moment she allowed herself to be hugged by Jackie.

"Oh you two must be starving after such a long trip!" she exclaimed, immediately letting them go and getting out the ingredients for a chocolate cake. Jackie laughed, nodding, "Yes Mrs. Forman, we're both really hungry, Eric didn't want to stop at Fatso Burger like I did, and so we skipped over it and came straight here." Eric's face went mockingly-indignant "Oh come on, I'm not hungry!" he exclaimed, but a second later, his stomach let out a large and pointed growl. Jackie grinned at him, "Do you need help Mrs. Forman?" she asked, walking over to the woman busy with mixing. Kitty froze, recalling the last time Jackie tried to bake something in her house. It was a disaster. "No dear, you just sit," she said, and Jackie gladly sat down, knowing fully well that if she helped, it would once again lead to a disaster.

Seventeen minutes later, the cake was in the oven and Kitty was gushing about how cute the two looked together. Jackie was eating it up, while Eric kept on blushing and stammering and muttering about how they weren't cute. Jackie smiled fondly at him, kissing his cheek, "Come on Eric, we're adorable," she said, grinning. Staring at her, he couldn't contain his own grin. "Okay, you're right." he conceded, kissing her softly on the lips. Watching them, Kitty realized that he was indeed happy with the loud mouthed Jackie Burkheart. "So, are you two going to go meet her parents?" she questioned. Jackie paused uncomfortably, her eyes going far off into the distance.

"Jackie dear?" Kitty prompted once more. She broke from her reverie, "No Mrs. Forman, we aren't going to meet my parents, as you know, my father is in jail and my mother is off with some young Mexican guy doing God knows what. They don't deserve to meet Eric." she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kitty pursed her lips and got up, "Well," she said, her voice going back to it's cheery tone, "I'm going to make a call about this to the girls in bridge club, they'll be so excited to know that Eric has begun to date someone other than Donna." She rushed from the room and Eric scooted closer to Jackie, her distress obvious to her boyfriend. A single tear rolled down her face and hit the table with a small plop. He put a lanky arm around her, pulling her close. "Hey, it's okay," he insisted softly, using the voice he reserved for her and her only.

The dam broke and a thousand tears seemed to leave her eyes and onto his shoulder. She was sobbing, and he didn't know what to do. He patted her back soothingly, and she looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and still glossy. "You must think I'm pathetic," she said, her eyes leaving him. "No I think you're beautiful." Eric replied, kissing away the remaining tears. She smiled at him, sighing soberly. "It just bothers me that my parents will never get to see how amazing you are, and how happy you make me," explained Jackie, drying her eyes on her sleeve. He nodded, trying to lighten the situation, "Yeah, I am pretty amazing aren't I?" he asked as he prodded her side a bit.

She chuckled, looking back up at him, and he knew he had fixed her problem for the time being, they would eventually have to deal with it though, if not today, maybe when they got married, or engaged or had their first child or... he was a little dumbstruck to realize that he was already thinking like this about her, whereas with Donna, it took years to even think that far ahead. The smell of chocolate cake began to waft through the room, ending the rest of their sadness, the two knew; where there was cake, there was happiness. Kitty came back in, "We're going to have dinner tonight with a few of my friends, dress for the occasion!" she said before flouncing back out. Jackie laughed harder this time, leaning on Eric.

"Oh God, Eric I think you're going to have to save me from these old women." Jackie said, laughing as she did. He nodded solemnly, and his eyes twinkled with mischief, "I will, on one condition," he started, her eyes narrowed playfully, "And that is?" she questioned, leaning in towards him for a kiss. Before their lips could meet he replied, "Call me your Jedi," he said, his voice husky. Their lips met for a brief moment filled with passion and longing, "Okay Jedi." she replied, smirking and going back into the kiss with a fervor.

_Well that was chapter 1 of 'Meet the Parents,' my story is going to be maybe 3-5 chapters, it mostly focuses on their meeting of the Formans, Jackie bonding with Kitty, and Bonding with _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bridge Club of Point Place**

Eric stared at himself in the mirror, frowning at his hair. It was getting a little longer than he was used to, and he needed a cut. He guessed he could ask Jackie to cut his hair, she might not be a professional, but she surely could cut hair like one. There was a knock on the door of the bathroom, and it opened, revealing a robe-clad Jackie, smiling at him. "Hey there Jedi," she said, kissing his cheek and plugging in her hot rollers. He grinned at her, "Hey there Princess." He replied, kissing her cheek in return. "So, you know these ladies better than I do, what do they expect me to wear?" Jackie questioned, her mouth set in a line of concentration. Eric loved it when she looked like that.

He thought for a moment, "Well, let's see, they like floral prints and sleeves, you know, considering that they're old ladies." She giggled, putting the hot rollers in her hair as she did. "And what are you wearing Eric?" she asked, wanting to know how to color coordinate. "Just khakis and a blue argyle sweater vest." He replied, brushing his hair. Jackie glanced at him, "Do you need me to cut your hair?" He let out a sigh of relief, she was going to cut his hair. Thank God. "I'll go get the scissors!" Eric replied, running from the room.

He walked into the kitchen and ran straight into his mother, seeing as Eric was clad in nothing but boxer shorts, he blushed furiously at her scrutinizing look. "Oh come now Eric, I've seen you naked a million times, besides, I'm a nurse." she said, rolling her eyes. Eric stammered, before grabbing the scissors and turning around to leave the room. He passed Red on his way out, "Oh look, Mister Nude is making a reappearance." Red muttered darkly, but winking at his wife in the process. She chuckled.

Once Eric was safely upstairs, Red turned to Kitty and began to speak. "Kitty, I don't know what your opinion on her is, but I like the Loud One. She's smart, nice, and surprisingly hard-working considering her parentage." Kitty's face twisted into a smile, "Good, because I like her too, she seems to make Eric happy, I mean, he doesn't even let me cut his hair and now he's letting Jackie do it!" Red nodded, realizing that this was a big step for his only son. Kitty fluffed her hair before kissing Red, "Now sweetie, I'm gonna go find one of Laurie's old church dresses for Jackie to wear, God knows they've never been used!" and out came Kitty's signature laugh. Although Red would never say it out loud, but Kitty was right about that part of his daughter.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Eric was sitting on a stool with Jackie's soft fingers running through his hair. "Now how short do you want it?" she asked, examining the split ends. He shrugged and she laughed, "Come on Eric, the last time you let me decide you wouldn't go anywhere without a hat for a week!" He spluttered, indignant, "It was only four days!" Jackie laughed, her eyes glittering, "It's okay Jedi, come on, just tell me the length," she prodded, and he sighed, trying to decide what length he would be okay with. "Ehh, cut off about two centimeters." He answered, happy with himself. She nodded and quickly got to work. Twenty minutes later, his hair was done and she was admiring her work. "Time to take out the hot curlers," he reminded her helpfully.

"Oh thanks," she said quickly, taking them out of her chestnut locks of hair. She then began applying makeup to her eyes and to the "zitty" areas of her face that Eric frankly didn't see. The two began discussing his car, she was worried that there was something wrong with the brakes, it squealed a little too much for her taste and she wanted Red to help her take a look. Eric was happy with the idea and thanked her for helping out. "Once I graduate and pay for college, we can buy a new car," she said dreamily, staring off into space, imagining their future. She stopped and clapped her hands, "Maybe we can get a Lincoln!" He laughed, "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, we can still barely afford everything as it is." She nodded, glum, but still excited at the mere idea of owning her own Lincoln.

Kitty knocked softly on the door before coming in with a dark blue dress with white baby's breath flower pattern covering it. Jackie appraised it, she was about to exclaim how ugly it was, because of course, _it was. _But seeing the look on Kitty's hopeful face made her stop, and she told herself that it was just for one night and it was for Eric and the woman who treated her like a daughter. "Oh thank you Mrs. Forman, it's perfect for a night with the girls of the bridge club." She said truthfully, those women had no sense of fashion whatsoever. Especially compared to one Jackie Burkheart. "I figured it would fit you perfectly, because it was a bit too snug on Laurie's chest but perfect everywhere else." Eric glanced at Jackie, expecting her to be offended by being compared to Laurie, but she simply nodded with a smile, and took the dress into her hands.

Kitty smiled at the two and scurried from the room. Jackie shut the door and took the belt off of her robe, revealing pink cotton underwear with a matching bra. Eric smirked, he had told her she would like the cheap and comfortable fabric, and it looked good on her too. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up, "Eric, can you zip up the back for me?" she asked, shrugging helplessly as she tried to reach for the zipper. "Sure," he replied, stepping behind her and taking the small zipper between his fingers. He pulled it up, his knuckles skimming her pale back in the process; they both had goosebumps. She stepped into her white heels and looked in the mirror. Eric looked at her at the same time.

They didn't have to say anything to know what the other was thinking. With her hair curled, the small pearl necklace around her neck, the church dress, the heels, Jackie looked like a housewife; the type Eric always imagined in his future. She looked like a mother, and a wife; and with Eric in the argyle sweater and khakis, he looked like a husband and a father. The two stared at one another as she turned away from the mirror, both imagining a million futures together. He smiled at her and she smiled at him, coming in for a slow and sweet kiss. His hands rested on her waist and hers entwined in his newly cut hair. It was perfect, and they were happy together. She pulled away from him, enjoying their perfect moment. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she gasped. It was the first time he had said that to her. Hell, it was the first time any boy had said that to her first without asking and meant it.

She looked back at him, her eyes melting his very soul, and she replied with a simple, "I love you too."

"Eric, Jackie, come on! We're leaving!" Kitty sing-songed out up the stairs. Jackie and Eric hurried down the stairs, their minds on the previous thirty minutes spent in the bathroom, Kitty pretended not to notice the mussed hair of her son or the swollen lips of his girlfriend. She especially ignored his unzipped pants and her slightly unzipped dress. She smiled, remembering when she and Red were in those days too. "You kettle heads might want to make yourselves more presentable," scoffed Red, coming into the room looking quite dapper if Kitty said so herself. The two blushed and fixed their appearances quickly. The group of four left the house and got into the Toyota.

The drive was short and enjoyable, Kitty and Red questioned Jackie about her college, her classes, and her major. All of which she happily answered, proud of herself for doing something with her life. Eric just listened, occasionally inputting a detail or two. He was happy they all got along so well. "We're here!" Kitty exclaimed, almost bouncing in her seat with joy. Eric looked up, "The Lion's Head?" he questioned, recalling it had burned down. Kitty turned to her son, explaining, "So many people missed it that they rebuilt it! Isn't that wonderful?" and there was her signature Kitty laugh. "It's great Mrs. Forman!" said Jackie happily, recalling her few happy memories of family dinners in the original Lion's Head.

The four walked across the large parking lot and into the formal waiting area. Eric had Jackie's hand clasped tightly in his, on the lookout for anyone from their past who would start the gossip about the two of them. He saw nobody, and let out a sigh of relief. Jackie didn't need any more pressure on her than she already had. "Oh, the Formans? You're in the formal dining room to the left," explained the maitre d. Kitty led the way to the dining room and was greeted by a chorus of women and their unenthusiastic husbands. Red immediately sat down with them and began talking about the latest Packers game, and Kitty introduced Eric and Jackie officially as a couple.

"The Jackie Burkheart?" asked one woman in shock, staring at her, all the women had had bets going on whether or not Jackie would end up a floozy like her mother. Twelve out of twenty one had lost. "The one and only!" Kitty gushed, hugging her. "Eric, go talk with the men about sports or something," Kitty insisted, shooing him away. Jackie sat down elegantly by the women, trying to remain composed in such a stressful situation, she never had been good with pressure. The women started cooing about how nice her hair was and how elegant she looked, not to mention how thin she was; but Jackie was for some reason bothered by their complements. They didn't feel sincere as they did with Eric. The old her would have been happy either way, but the new her didn't enjoy being lied to.  
The ladies ordered their salads and wine, and then men ordered their steaks and beer. The small talk resumed, and Jackie talked of her experience on Good Morning Wisconsin to one of the more kindly women. As she finished up the brownie story, Jackie heard a blonde woman speaking to Kitty. "Oh Kitty I'm so glad you brought a good one this time, I mean bringing your hooligan-adopted son was bad enough, but trying to introduce us to a stripper? It was horrid, say, whatever happened to young... Stanley was it?" Kitty paused, "Steven, but he moved to Vegas with his stripper, and I'm sorry I tried to introduce you to Sam, but she insisted on being apart of the family traditions... I wish she hadn't." Jackie smiled lightly to herself as the food arrived at that moment. Ha, at least she had won the affections of Kitty and her band of bridge players.

She stopped herself, wondering why in the world she still cared about anything to do with either Hyde or Sam. Did she feel something for Hyde? She paused, trying to seek out the feelings to know if they still existed. Relief washed over her as she realized the answer was a no. She was in love with Eric, and that was that. And as she watched him from across the room, getting told how lucky he was, she felt it in her heart that he really loved her in return.

_That was chapter 2, don't worry, Red and Jackie bonding is coming up! Woo! Sorry I didn't make any parts any longer, I wrote this as I watched TV so it's probably sloppy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackie and Red, Eric and the Blues**

The next morning shone bright and clear into Laurie's old bedroom where Jackie had slept the night before. She had missed the feeling of Eric's arms around her that night, but she was fine to be in Laurie's bed. Despite the fact that this bed probably had countless men coming in and out of it over the years, even Michael, the last one was shudder inducing. She skipped down the old creaky stairs in her flannel pajamas, pulling her hair into a ponytail in the process as she did. Through the living room, past the old pea soup colored chair and the cheap organ. She opened the door to the kitchen, grinning.

Kitty was making eggs, bacon, toast, and marmalade. The smell simply made Jackie's mouth water. She plopped herself down onto the green kitchen chairs, grabbing a glass of orange juice as she did. Kitty laughed and handed her a large plate of food, which she readily began devouring. A few moments later, Red came in, grinning widely. "You ready to fix some cars today Loud One?" he questioned, taking his own plate into his hand. She laughed, nodding her head in the process. "Of course Mr. Forman; I've gotten better at fixing cars while in Chicago, I had to take care of myself somehow." Red nodded realizing that she HAD in fact grown up.

At the same moment, up in his old Star Wars room, Eric woke up; taking in the scent of breakfast wafting up the stairs and weaving through the vents. He smiled happily, getting up and stretching, he pulled on a pair of Spiderman bottoms over his skinny legs. He opened the door to his room and heard his mom and girlfriend happily gabbing in the kitchen about the night before and how from that bet Kitty received $240. "Easiest money I've ever made!" his mom exclaimed before laughing loudly. Entering the kitchen, he saw Jackie touching her chest, touched about his mothers compliment about her personality. She wasn't a floozy in Kitty's eyes. Which was a rare assessment of Eric's girlfriends.

"Good morning, how are my two favorite ladies?" he asked, grabbing his own plate. "Just great sweety!" replied Kitty enthusiastically. Eric sat down by Jackie, kissing her cheek. "How are you Princess?" he whispered in her ear. "I missed you last night," she pouted in reply, sipping her orange juice. He smiled, "It's good to know you missed me," he answered, throwing an arm carelessly around the back of her chair. Kitty had to suppress a smirk, those two were practically married already by the way they acted! "I'm gonna go get changed. Your dad and I plan on fixing your stupid breaks, that squealing noise has been driving me up the wall."

Thanking Mrs. Forman for her breakfast, Jackie flounced up the stairs, excited to spend time with Mr. Forman, whom she looked up to as a father. Eric turned to Kitty, immediately losing his super excited visage. "What's wrong Eric?" she questioned, sitting down and beginning to eat her own breakfast. "I just feel bad, Jackie's parents don't even give a damn about her enough to ever be there for her. When she left Point Place, she ended up living with Kelso and Brooke; her parents didn't even know she left!" Kitty nodded, contemplating the situation.

"Honey, didn't you know, why just last month Jackie's dad went on parole! Her mother is coming back to Point Place to meet up with him or so says the gossip circle. You could surprise her by planning a dinner!" Kitty was getting excited now. Eric began to slowly nod in affirmation, "Yeah, that's a really good idea mom! Thanks!" he exclaimed, hugging her. The wheels in his head began turning quickly, this idea was golden. What could possibly go wrong? "After breakfast you can call up Jackie's house!" Kitty added, nodding sagely.

Eric stood up dramatically, "I shall plan a dinner party!"

Jackie walked through the kitchen, noting it was empty now, but the smell still hung deliciously in the air. She was wearing one of Eric's ratty old T-shirts, and a pair of ripped up jeans that she got from falling down a hill at a concert, Eric sprinted down the hill trying to help her, and he had tripped too, joining her in her tumble. He had landed on top of her, and they shared a kiss to the sweet sound of Zeppelin playing in the background. Back in reality, she was in the driveway, waiting anxiously for Mr. Forman to bring out Eric's car so they could work on it together. He brought out the car, and the brakes squealed loudly, causing her to cringe. Red was doing the same as he got out of the car. "Let's get to work," he said, clapping his hands together excitedly.

They immediately set to working on the car, which was mostly her doing the dirty work and Red handing her the tools needed for it. They made small talk about the happenings of Point Place, and she talked about the wonders of Chicago. By the time they were done working on the car, lunchtime had gone and passed and Red's stomach was rumbling. "Mr. Forman, do you want me to make you a sandwich, I mean, Mrs. Forman is at work and I hear you can't cook to save your life." He could have kissed his own son for choosing a sandwich making, car repairing, and pretty girl, but of course, Red doesn't show affection to Eric. "Sure, thanks Loud One," he said, smiling as he sat down at the kitchen table. Jackie made chicken salad sandwiches and got him a cold beer and some potato chips. This was the perfect woman for Eric, Donna would have been ranting about feminism but never learning to do anything herself.

Jackie joined him, drinking diet Coke instead of beer. "So if it doesn't bother you too much, could you tell me what happened when you first moved to Chicago?" questioned Red, curious about her first years in the big city; all alone. She shrugged, conceding to his request. Jackie took a bite of her sandwich, bracing herself for this strange conversation. "When I first got to Chicago, I lived out of my car for a while," she started, ignoring Red's raised eyebrows. "I tried to get a job at the place that had initially offered me one, but the offer was up, and I had no prospects. So I was desperate and got a job waiting tables at a coffee shop. Soon I was able to afford eating something besides ramen noodles every night. By that time I had totally forgotten that Michael and Brooke lived somewhere in Chicago. I just kept working."

Jackie paused, trying to recall the order of events. "Then, one day out of the blue, Michael and Brooke walk into the coffee shop and take a seat, I didn't even realize it was them until Michael asked if blonde coffee had big boobs, Brooke punched him and then I looked up from my pad of paper and practically screamed. Soon, I was living in their basement and working at a fancy hotel waitressing, then, after being stuck there for two years with no future, I had enough money to start college three years before Kaleb was born. Then I got promoted to head waitress and I got my own apartment. Suddenly, Eric was there and living with me and we fell for eachother." She stopped finally, taking in a big breath and a sip of her pop. Red stared at her in wonder. So this is what happened to her after all those years picturing her as a ditzy housewife to Michael Kelso?

"Depressing, I know," Jackie said with a laugh; her attempt at lightening the mood helped somewhat, but Red wasn't fooled. He could tell those years until she and Eric fell in love were hard. He still wanted to know why she left in the first place. "So..." he started awkwardly, trying to word it correctly. Jackie stopped him, "Why did I leave Point Place where I practically had my own house and a big future and boys chasing me?" She asked. He nodded weakly, munching on the chips. It was exactly what he wanted to ask. But not the boys part, Jackie was still the Loud One who fixed cars, she wasn't supposed to be chased by boys.

Her demeanor changed from proud to slightly skittish. "I was running away," she admitted miserably, laying her head down on the table. He patted her back comfortingly, "But why?" he insisted, prodding even further into her story. Speaking directly to the table now, Jackie began talking again. "Eric was gone, and Michael had left, suddenly the basement was empty, and Donna was dating Randy and who at the time I thought was the love of my life was married to a stripper. They all laughed at me and made fun of me, they made me feel useless and alone. I had no other real friends, Brooke had gone just after we had gotten close and I felt helpless. So, one day, when Donna and Sam were planning to hang out again, I realized that my presence wouldn't even be missed, so I got up, said goodbye, and left. I barely took time to pack my own crap up, I just grabbed it all and left... Pretty cowardly right?" Red chuckled slightly and she looked up from the table confused. "Oh Loud On- Jackie, you were incredibly brave." He said, a fatherly smile she had never seen on his face.

She nodded, and her whole demeanor changed, and she brightened, her eyes shone. "Then Eric came to my apartment late one night after Kaleb was born. He needed a place to live, and I needed a roommate, the college classes were getting too expensive to handle on my own. We became best friends, and after several months of friendship, we started dating and here we are now, and Mr. Forman, don't freak out, but I think that I know now that it wasn't Hyde that was the love of my life, it's Eric." Red smiled proudly at her, "Well Jackie, you make one hell of a sandwich," she could tell he was diverting the conversation away from such a topic, but it didn't bother her. She knew that he was really happy for the two of them. "You wanna go watch some TV?" The two got up, taking their meals with them, and proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon watching Gilligan's Island.

Eric stood outside the old home of his girlfriend. He was trying to gather the courage to knock at the door. He was bothered by the fact that her house still felt and appeared unlived in, despite her convict father living there currently. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door. To his immense surprise, it only took about fifteen seconds for it to open, revealing her father. "Hello Mr. Burkheart, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Eric Forman," he explained, being let in the house. Seven years in prison didn't really change her father much, except he was much buffer and had a tired look about his dark eyes. The older man studied Eric for a moment, "I remember you, sit down, can I get you a beer?"

Eric shook his head, politely declining. "So, what brings you to the neighborhood Eric?" Jackie's dad asked, disinterested. "Well sir, it's about your daughter," Eric began. He noticed that Jack's eyes lit up, "What about Jackie?" he asked eagerly, excitement was rising in his voice. "I haven't seen my baby in years," he explained, his eyes getting misty. Nodding, Eric continued, "Well, I've begun to date your daughter, we've been dating for six months and well, she hasn't seen either you or her mother in years and I figure it would be a great gift for Jackie to see both you and Pam in the flesh again."

"What about Pam?" came a voice from the doorway. Eric looked up, seeing Pam entering the room. Eric's face almost twisted up in distaste, Pam's skin was wrinkled all over, from her many years of tanning in the hot sun habitually in Mexico, her hair was too bright a blonde to be natural, and she seemed to have had way too many of those plastic surgerys to be safe. "I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with Jackie, my parents, and I tomorrow evening. It would mean a whole lot to us both if we could all be together; we all need to get acquainted, considering Jackie and I are a serious couple."

Pam stared at Eric and busted out into laughter. Jack chuckled with her, "So you two are dating?" asked Pam incredulously, "I cannot believe my daughter is dating you! She hated you the last time we spoke!" Eric shrugged, "Things change. People change." He explained warily, unhappy of being reminded of his and Jackie's past. Pam nodded slowly, "Okay then... we'll be there." Eric smiled, "Thank you, you won't regret it!" Jack darkly laughed as Pam left the room, "I doubt that," he muttered, rolling his eyes towards his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dinner of Disasters **

Later that day, Eric walked back into his childhood home listening for the sound of Jackie's voice. He was so excited to tell her about what he did that he could barely hold it in. He entered the living room, finding her sitting with his father, watching TV. "Hey Jackie," he said, swooping down onto the couch and kissing her cheek. She looked at him and smiled, "Hey Eric," she replied grinning. "So, I have a surprise for you..." he started, his face splitting into that smile of his. Her eyes widened, trying to comprehend what it could be. She hoped it was shoes.

"I invited your parents out to dinner!" he proclaimed. The next thing that happened was unexpected. She punched him. He fell onto the couch and looked at her in surprise. "What the hell!?" he asked, rubbing his red jaw. She screamed angrily before storming up stairs. The last he heard of her was her mutterings about stupid boys and how useless he was, before she slammed the door to Laurie's bedroom, leaving the men in stunned silence. "What did I do?" questioned Eric, slightly dazed. Red doubled over laughing,

"You kettlehead!" he exclaimed, whacking Eric himself.

"What!?" he asked once more. Red sobered up, or at least tried to, he couldn't contain himself.

"You invited her floozy mother who abandoned her and her convict father out to dinner so that they could have a chat about her future... the one they always tried to control! And I thought Kelso was dumb!" He started laughing again and Eric felt himself go sick feeling. Did he really let Jackie down by doing that? He hoped not. He was cringing and holding his jaw still. He would need to apologize.

He wasn't going to pull a Hyde and wait until Jackie had crawled back to him to apologize for hitting him. He deserved it... in retrospect, and he wasn't afraid to admit it to the girl he loved. He ran up the stairs after her.

"Jackie." He demanded, pounding on the door of his sisters old bedroom. He heard a dejected sniffle coming from inside and he internally groaned. When she cried, it hurt him physically to even think about it. "I'm coming in," Eric announced, and he turned the knob, revealing a crying Jackie huddled on Laurie's old bed. "Oh Jackie..."

She erupted into loud sobs and threw herself onto him as he sat down. "Why did you have to do that Eric!?" she asked rather loudly and sloppily as snot came out of her nose. He handed her a tissue and she blew. Then she looked up at him, with those puppy dog eyes of hers that he could never resist. Eric sighed, attempting to think of an answer.

"Because yesterday you sounded as if you wanted your parents to meet me, you thought it was unfair that they never got to see how happy we are, right?" he said, explaining himself in his teacher-voice. Jackie nodded, looking embarrassed, but then her face flushed, and she seemed kind of annoyed.

"But I said that they didn't deserve to meet you! Especially after all they've done to me over the years!" She replied, seeming satisfied with her answer. His eyebrows raised, and he realised that the two were very evenly matched. So the two just sat there, staring at one another, trying to get one of them to break. Not so surprisingly, Eric broke first.

"Look, Jackie, I'm sorry, I just misread what you were saying; I was just trying to make you happy," that seemed to be enough explanation for her, because the next thing he knew, she was kissing his now slightly bruised face.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, I can't believe I was so irrational, you were just trying to be nice to me!" She kissed him again, but this time on his lips. "Look, we'll meet with them, ONE DINNER only, but just because I love you!" He grinned now.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that!" he proclaimed.

"And I'll never get tired of saying it," she rebutted.

The two both just grinned like the kettle-heads they were. But at least they were kettle-heads together.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Eric. He mostly spent it catching up with his father- whom, although he wouldn't admit it, had missed his son very much. But Jackie spent the rest of the day gabbing with Kitty while the two prepared dinner. Eric had tried to insist on helping, but Jackie told him that this was a women's only cooking lesson and that he should go try to talk man to man with his father.

But while he and Red spent the evening together, begrudgingly accepting one another again, Kitty and Jackie spent the evening giggling and gossiping in the kitchen. But of course, it got serious halfway through the cooking lesson of sorts.

"So anyways, he fell straight on his behind in the middle of the yard!" finished Kitty with a laugh as she explained the end of her and Red's first date. Jackie couldn't contain herself, and let out a loud snort. Kitty then laughed harder at Jackie's snort, "Oh sweetie I love that laugh of yours, it's just so real!" she had said. Jackie's smile was brighter than Kitty had ever seen it.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman, everyone but you and Eric hate that laugh. Michael hated it, Steven especially hated it..." she trailed off awkwardly, and her eyes flickered up to Kitty's whose shone with understanding.

"Jackie, let me tell you a story about a boy who I thought I loved." Kitty began, immediately catching Jackie's interest. "He was handsome, and dangerous, and rugged, and despite being scruffy, and slightly disinterested, I thought he was the love of my life." She let out a sigh before continuing.

"While Red was off in the army, he and I began dating. Red had told me it was okay, but it was such a rush to be with this boy, especially because he was Red's friend, it made it even more 'forbidden' and 'mismatched.' I loved proving everyone wrong that I could tame the infamous bachelor. But, he hurt me alot. He flirted, every chance he got with other girls, and not to mention he made fun of me on the occasion... but I thought I loved him." Jackie was completely caught up into this tale, how did she ever chose Mr. Forman over this guy?

"But Red came back. And when I saw him, I didn't feel that rush of excitement, or that pull of possessiveness, I felt a loving familiarity and an undeniable attraction and love. The kind of thing I still feel every time I look at him. It wasn't some childish teenage love, it was a deep seeded thing that stemmed from a million and one things that Red and I had in common in such a weird way. It wasn't something that would ever fade from my mind. I assume Steven is no longer the one you think of when you think of marriage, right?"

Jackie nodded vehemently, "I only ever see Eric," she assured dreamily. "He makes me feel loved and safe and in a strange way, happy." Kitty nodded, satisfied with herself as she took the lasagna and garlic breadsticks out of the oven.

"Now let's eat."

The happy memory of the dinner with her quasi-family was now distant to Jackie as she once again was in the Lion's Head for dinner with the Formans. But this time he abandoning, disinterested, and hopeless parents were accompanying them. Lovely. Jackie had decided that for this night, she wanted to look put together and stylish for her mother. So she wore a turquoise sweater dress with nude pantyhose and knee high black boots. On her neck rested a very small necklace with a sapphire hanging off the end in the shape of a teardrop. It used to belong to Kitty, up until the night before, when she officially proclaimed Jackie to be an official Forman.

Eric was at her side, wearing a navy blue button down shirt with black dress pants. At least he liked to color coordinate accordingly. The four went to a more private room near the back where they sat at the table for six, and awaited her parents arrival.

Within twelve minutes of their arrival, and the order of their drinks, Pam and Jack walked in. Pam of course was still trying to dress like a teenager, and was wearing a tight mini skirt that showed too much of her spider vein covered legs, heels that had 2 inch platforms, and a top that allowed her plastic surgery enhanced boobs to almost pop out. Needless to say, the whole town remembered why she was called, "The Floozy." Jack of course was in a business suit like always.

But what amazed Eric was the fact that despite her father's imprisonment, Jackie's eyes lit up like a child's when she saw her dad walk into the room. He couldn't contain her, she popped up from her seat and ran at her dad, teetering dangerously on her high heeled boots. Her father easily caught her and the two both shared a teary embrace as they stared at one another, father and daughter reunited again. Jack immediately claimed the seat to Jackie's left (Eric was in the seat to her right.)

Pam awkwardly stared at her lovely daughter, before sitting by Jack, and on the other side of Kitty. Each person ordered their meal before settling down into conversation. Pam kept trying to draw Red into flirtation, which he blatantly ignored, Jackie and Jack wouldn't shut up while they talked to each other, Eric just watched, happy, and Kitty was ready to burst with her annoyance at Pam.

Finally the food arrived, and conversation slowed down. Jack was lamenting missing so much of his daughter's life, and attempting to make up for it by offering her money. But he and Pam alike got a huge surprise when Jackie denied his offer, but telling him that she would forgive him if he would call her at least once a week, and eat lunch with her once a month. The hug he bestowed upon her showed his obvious agreement to her idea. But Pam was having none of that.

"Why aren't you accepting the money Jackie? Don't you want your own car, or your own house? It's not like little Eric over there is going to amount to something big, it's not like he is going to ever make enough money to suit _your _lifestyle." She said, the annoyance obvious in her voice, and she stared at Jackie in a way that said, 'I know how to make you mad.'

Jackie huffed angrily, "I won't accept it because even though the Formans never gave me money, they loved me more than either of you ever did, even though I wasn't even their child. When I left Point Place years ago, neither of you two called or noticed, RED called the police, not you dad, and KITTY kept sending me pies, not you mom. They've loved me unconditionally, and they love eachother more than anything in the world, simply because they don't have a million things, simply because they enjoy talking to one another! I just want to actually know my father, I want to love him, NOT his money, NOT like you MOM." Jackie stood up before turning on her heel to leave.

But once again, people can surprise you. Jack stood up and grabbed Jackie's wrist before pulling her into a hug. "I love you Jackie, you are my baby, and my little girl, and I want to know everything about you... and if that means your mother, whom let's be honest, isn't faithful whatsoever, or kind, doesn't like that, well she can leave."

Pam looked at her husband with surprise obvious in her features, however unmoving they may be. "What are you saying Jack?" she demanded angrily.

"Pamela, I'm sorry, but we're getting a divorce."

Jackie couldn't contain that snort of laughter that Eric so loved.


End file.
